


The Fall

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: We are one [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony(MCU), Intersex, Intersex Tony(MCU), M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 白罐为Anthony，MCU罐为Tony





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 白罐为Anthony，MCU罐为Tony

“那就是我爸整天说个不停的家伙？老实说我觉得他就应该被冻回去。”

和Steve的第一次见面算不上愉快，而Tony无法确认这是Howard给他带来的影响，还是Anthony的话给他带来的心理暗示。当然了，按照Jarvis的意思，这更有可能是他在怀孕期间的生理波动造成的。但嘿，他和Bruce相处的时候就挺正常的不是吗，所以问题肯定不只出在他一个人身上。

可现在Tony没时间去在意什么人际交往了，宇宙魔方下落不明，Loki故意被抓的原因无人知晓。而在这个紧要关头，Fury居然还有心思去背着他们偷偷搞什么“第二阶段”。

“这他妈到底是什么？”Tony皱着眉盯着眼前的独眼男人，但他的话还没来得及说完，Steve就端着一把重型兵器大步走了过来，并把它重重地放在了桌子上。

“‘第二阶段’就是神盾打算用宇宙魔方的力量来开发武器，抱歉，电脑的速度对我来说有点太慢了。”

Tony下意识地就想反驳但还是忍住了，而Fury早就在他开口之前急着转移话题为自己辩解。房间里聚集的人变得越来越多，争吵一触即发。Tony一边努力忍受着噪音带给自己的影响，一边反驳着那些明里暗里的指责话语。这场闹剧从一开始就没有所谓的对错之分，他也只能努力地控制住自己的情绪不要意气用事，但还是在Steve说出那句过于刺耳的话语时一下子寒了心。

“像你这样的家伙只会为自己拼命，你才不是那种会为自我牺牲的人。也许你算不上是个威胁，但你最好别把自己当作英雄。”

“英雄？就像你一样？你不过是个实验室产物，Rogers，你现在拥有的一切都只是来自一个小瓶子而已。”

现场的气氛因为两人的对话变得更加冰冷，而突然响起来的警报声也并没有让事情变得好转。定位消息的确认暂时转移了人们的注意力，但就在Bruce看清坐标的时候，在他来得及发出任何实质性警告之前，航空母舰的一个螺旋桨便发成了爆炸，巨大的冲击波从下方的通风口冲进房间将众人全部打散。

“嘶——”远在另一个宇宙的Anthony突然感到大脑一阵抽痛，过于强烈的电波冲击让他不得不暂时停下手中的工作。一旁的Friday有些担心地看向了自己的主人，同时开始快速收集分析数据以了解情况。

“你还好吗？我刚才好像检测到有什么东西出现了峰值波动。”

“没事。”Anthony一边揉着自己的太阳穴一边利用绝境检查刚才接受到的电波冲击，很快他就知道那来自于Tony身上的检测装置，原因是刚才的一瞬间Tony的心跳频率发生了骤变，而且一直到现在也依然持续着一种不寻常的快节奏。

“你的表情看起来并不像是没事。”Friday直白道，“我检测不到波动信号的来源，所以是那边出了问题吗？”

“我说了没事就是没事。”Anthony皱着眉不耐烦道，“专心于你的工作。”

“你知道我可以并行处理多项任务。”Friday摊手道。

“静音。”Anthony干脆直接地命令道，然后再度把自己扔进工作中去。

而此时，另一边的Tony在被Steve扶起来后依然没有完全回神。刚才的冲击勾起了他一些不好的回忆，那些隐藏在他记忆深处的，属于那片沙漠和那场爆炸的画面让他无法自控地感到一阵心慌和窒息。刺激的硝烟味伴随着金属和血液的腥锈不断地刺激着他敏感的脑神经，一阵接着一阵的刺痛在他的背脊窜过，最终像是聚集在了他的下腹上让他下意识地用手捂住了自己的肚子。

“穿上你的盔甲。”Steve的声音唤回了Tony的一点注意力，他点点头连忙离开房间，脚步不稳地往存放他盔甲的仓库走去。

“三号引擎停止运行了，我们需要有人出去修理！”

“你听到了吗，Stark？”

“我在路上了！”Tony说着合上了头盔朝三号引擎飞了过去。重新回到盔甲让他感到了一阵安心，尽管Jarvis的喋喋不休有点烦人但也总比回到那个房间里和那群家伙吵架的好。

“Sir，我必须得警告你，你的身体刚刚经历一阵异常的胎动，现在胎儿的心跳也并没有平稳下来……”

“行了Jarvis，我们还是先把注意力放在这个大家伙上面吧，再有一个引擎炸掉我们就该到海底去了。”

“但Sir，你的情况现在实在不适合……”

“好了现在你真的有点烦人了，静音，在我需要你的时候再说话吧。”

“什么？Stark你刚刚在说什么？”正在忙着应付的Tony并没有注意到船上的Steve，因此在听到他声音响起的时候难免有些意外。

“呃，没什么。你能到那边的引擎控制箱去，告诉我哪些开关处于过载状态吗？”

“没问题。”Steve果断点头，然后往后退了两步助跑跳到了另一处断裂的平台上。

Tony看了他一眼确认这家伙不需要他担心之后就转头去清理堵塞在引擎里的障碍物。然而事实上，幸运女神总是不太乐意与他为伍。当Tony像被扔进了搅拌机里一样被重新运转起来的引擎不停敲打刮蹭的时候，他只觉得自己的脑袋有好几次都像是快要离开了他的身体一样。如果不是Steve最后及时地拉下了扳手，他绝对会怀疑这根道德标杆其实就是个小气鬼，被他嘲讽过之后就想着要蓄意谋杀之类的。

“Sir，我希望你注意到你刚刚把心里话说出来。”

“哦操！我不是让你静音了吗！”Tony瞪着眼睛骂道，然而就在他话音刚落的时候，通讯系统里却传来了噩耗。

“Coulson特工已经阵亡了。”

Tony一下子定在了原地，身边的空气也仿佛在瞬间被凝结了。他知道这不是他第一次接触到死亡，但这是继他父母的车祸之后，第一次，他身边熟悉的人就这么突然离开了他。Tony不会说Coulson是他的朋友，毕竟他们基本上没见过几次面，没什么共同话题，也没什么特别的交情。但他们至少是旧相识，他甚至还说过要送他去波特兰，让他和他女朋友一起过一个美好的周末尽管他甚至都不记得他女朋友叫什么。

然后这个人就这么没了。没有任何预兆，就只是突然之间，一眨眼，说没就没了。Tony无法确定自己现在是什么心情，但听着Fury说那些关于痛失心腹和走投无路的话时，他的确觉得难受，他甚至觉得呼吸困难，他想吐，他想离开这个地方，他想一个人静一静。这也是为什么当Fury提起来复仇者计划的时候他几乎是瞬间就从椅子上站起来了，他知道这些话都是Fury的激将法，但他也知道他说的都是事实。“英雄”这个词对于他来说意味着太多，尽管他承认在刚开始他并没有过多地思考地这个词语背后的含义，可是在经历了Hammer那件事后，他就明白这不是一个他可以承担得起的词语。Tony从来不认为自己是英雄，他身上背负了太多的罪孽，他现在做的一切都是为了赎罪——他不会承认，但他自己清楚，内疚和赎罪从一开始就是他决定要成为钢铁侠的最大推力——所以他和其他人不同，Steve是个军人，他早就看惯了生死他甚至经历过自己的挚友在面前坠落的经历，他当然能承受这一切；而Natasha和Clint是特工，他们从来就不把生死当一回事；Thor可是活了上千年的神，你真的以为他会在意人类的死亡吗；至于Bruce，Tony相信他们其实比较类似，但他不得不承认Burce在对待死亡这件事上经验更加丰富，没有任何冒犯的意思，但另一个他的确误杀过不少人；所以你看，在这群人里，只有他，背着死亡商人的名号，却并没有真的经历过多少死亡。

“他结婚了吗？”

Steve的声音打断了Tony的思路，他转动着眼球整理着自己的情绪，回道：

“没有，不过他好像有个大提琴女友之类的。”

“我很抱歉，他看起来是个好人。”

“他就是个蠢货！”Tony忍不住道。

“什么？就因为他的信念？”Steve皱着眉看着Tony，像是无法理解他的话。

“他就不该独自一人去面对Loki，他应该等待支援。”

“他只是在完成他的职责。”

“他只是在做无谓的牺牲！”

“但Tony，有的时候你会不由自主——”

“是啊，这种话我听多了——”

“这是你第一次失去一个士兵吗？”

“我们不是士兵！”Tony瞪着眼睛反驳道。

又是一次神经抽痛。Anthony闭上眼睛揉了揉自己的太阳穴，暂时把注意力从面前喋喋不休的家伙身上转移开。他已经有一段时间没有离开过大厦了，在Pepper公开了他所有的那些所谓“罪行”之后，他有一段时间不得不接受当局的调查。但事实证明，他尽管得到了指责，却并没有人敢真的拿他怎么样，甚至于需要他的，想要依靠他的家伙还是大有人在。毕竟人类就是这样的一种生物，只要尝过一次甜头，就总是想要得到更多。绝境带给他们的影响已经彻底改变了他们，那些曾经拥有过的完美被剥夺之后，他们便绝望地如同一个个疯狂的瘾君子，不惜一切代价地只想要再次重温那种美好。

“抱歉Stark先生，你在听我说话吗？”

“我们今天就到此为止吧，你的意思我已经明白了，我会考虑一下的。”Anthony说着露出了一个公式化的笑容和对面的人握了握手，然后在对方满心欢喜的恭维当中转身离开了房间。

从检测装置那边传来的信号还是很不稳定，急促的心跳声伴随着阵阵不停强度不一的神经抽痛就像一只猴子在他脑子里乱蹦乱跳。Anthony猜测Tony可能困在了某一场战斗里，因为除了心跳声，他的各项生理指标都有些出奇的高，这是一个人在处于极度兴奋和觉醒状态时才会出现的情况。

可这家伙正怀着孕，他肚子里还有个孩子，他到底——

“呃！”又是一次强烈电波冲击，Anthony咬着牙强忍下身体的不适大步地往大厦走。绝境激活了远在大楼里的银色盔甲，过于耀眼的液体金属迅速覆盖了Anthony的身体让他直接在行走的过程中完成了着装。目睹了这一切的行人都发出了阵阵惊叹，但Anthony已经没有心思去跟他们纠缠，只想立刻回到实验室里。

而此时在另一个宇宙，被Loki扔出大厦的Tony终于成功地穿上了盔甲避免直接被摔成肉泥的惨剧。喷气靴带领着他回到高处给Loki一个警告的报复，然而就在此时，通往外太空的传送门还是被打开了。Tony在心里暗骂了一句脏话，立刻转身往天上飞去，尽可能多地击落那些不善的外来者。然而当他看到那宛如巨龙一样的外星生物从虫洞里飞出来的时候，他才意识到他们和对方的实力差距有多大。对方那过于先进的科学技术让像Natasha、Clint和Steve这样的肉体之躯几乎是没有胜算可言，只有关闭传送门才是唯一解决问题的方法。

“我负责引开这玩意的注意力，Banner出现之后就立刻通知我！”

Tony话音刚落，在他侧前方的巨龙缠便被他射出的微型导弹吸引了过去。Tony屏着呼吸暂时停下了动作确认巨龙真的朝他这个方向掉头后，连忙加大马力朝前方飞去。

“很好，我们现在成功地引起了它的注意力，但他妈的接下来该怎么办？”

“Stark！我们找到他了！”突然在耳机里响起的Steve的叫声让Tony觉得这么多年以来幸运女神终于第一次愿意正眼看他了。

“谁，Banner？叫他做好准备，狂欢就要开始了。”

Tony话还没说完，众人便看到一个红色身影突然转入了他们的视线范围内，然而紧跟着他的，却是那头体型过于骇人的巨龙。

“我，我不觉得这有什么值得狂欢的。”永远保持镇定的Natasha难得口吃了一下，可见其他人也同样忐忑。但好在最后Hulk和Tony一起联手解决了它，可尽管如此，现场情况依然不容乐观——在Loki的一声令下，越来越多的巨龙从虫洞里飞出，他们如果不想地球失守，就只能尽快关闭虫洞。

“我们必须尽快关掉传送门，在这之前务必牵制住他们。”Tony皱着眉盯着那个似乎还在不断扩大的虫洞道。

“Stark说得对。Barton，我们需要你到那个屋顶上去摸清他们的行军路线。Stark，你坚守阵地，逼退任何靠近这里三条街以内的东西，或者直接轰成渣。Thor，你得想办法控制传送门，停止它继续扩大并干掉所有从那里进来的东西。Natasha，你和我负责把战场控制在地面上。至于Hulk，尽情地砸。”

战况在Steve的指挥下变得越来越井井有条，Tony沉默地看着那个变得异常听话的绿色大块头，心里对Steve的看法也总算有点改观。不过现在他还有别的事情需要担心，因为显然这些齐塔瑞人对他这种会飞的家伙比较感兴趣，他们一个接一个就像是粉丝团一样不断地在他身后聚集。

“Stark，你后面有不少跟屁虫啊。”屋顶上的Clint一边把箭往身侧射出一边调侃道，“我看他们转向能力很差，找个急转弯甩掉他们吧。”

“感谢你的建议。”Tony说着突然在路的尽头转入另一条窄巷，果然身后不少跟屁虫都没跟上他的速度直接撞进了大楼里。

“哇哦，干得不错。”Tony抑制不住兴奋感叹道，“来吧男孩儿们，跟上爸爸的速度让我来带你们狂欢！”

在连续几个急转弯之后跟屁虫基本被甩干净，但Tony却并没有感到满足。他已经许久没有经历过这种充满了危险警觉和兴奋激情的战斗，他从来没想过和别人并肩作战原来会带给他这么多启发和灵感，那和孤军作战是两种不同的体验，同伴的存在让他感到一阵安心，他不再需要去担心自己万一熬不过这一关该怎么办，他也不用再担心他如果出了错救不下更多人的该怎么办。因为他知道，他的身后还有别人，他如果倒下来，还有别人会撑着他，还有别人会完成他未完成的任务。Tony喜欢这种想法，喜欢这种依靠，尽管这个时候他还不明白这种感情叫做信任。

而这时突然有一个外星人试图偷袭Steve，Tony想也不想就一炮把那家伙轰了出去，顺便降落在地面上帮他们消灭身边的包围圈。而让他有点意外的是，在没有任何沟通的情况下，Steve竟然明白了他的意图甚至和他合作了起来。

“小心点，我需要你控制空中战场。”Steve盯着Tony面罩上的眼睛道，那感觉就好像他的视线能直接穿过盔甲看进Tony的眼睛里一样。

“你也一样。”Tony说着勾了勾嘴角，直接离开了地面往天上飞去。好吧他得承认，和这群家伙一起并肩作战真的没有他之前以为的那么糟糕。

而此时地面上的Natasha在摆脱了包围圈后若有所思地盯着天上的虫洞，显然她也意识到再这么打下去只是没完没了，而且他们这边的胜算只会越来越低，只有彻底关闭虫洞才是唯一的方法。

注视着Natasha的Steve也明白了她的想法，他皱着眉四处张望了一下，道：“你如果想到上面去，得需要有人载你一程。”

“我已经有人选了。”Natasha说着看向了从头顶飞过的一架架不明飞行物，“不过我需要一点帮助。”

“如果你确定，我很乐意帮忙。”Steve说着后退了几步摆好了姿势，而Natasha在他话还没说完的时候就已经毫不犹豫地朝他跑了过来直接踩在盾上跳到了空中。

战场变得越来越混乱，Natasha在Tony的掩护之下顺利到达了史塔克大厦的露台。先前在乱战之中被击晕过去的Slevig博士趴在布满了砂砾和玻璃碎的地面上慢慢转醒过来，不知如何恢复了正常的博士惊恐地看着自己身边发生的一切，他不可置信地抬头盯着那个可怕的像是要吞噬一切的黑暗虫洞，那些寄存在他脑子里不属于他自己的却又偏偏是他做出来的一幕幕可怕的画面正在不断地折磨着这位可怜的科学家。

“权杖——”

正在靠近宇宙魔方的Natasha停下了脚步回头看向Slevig。

“博士……”女特工有些不确定地观察着眼前的男人，她还无法确定他到底恢复正常了没有。

“Loki的权杖，它的能量，可以用来对抗魔方……事实上我想我好像，我好像做了个保险装置。”

Natasha皱了皱眉，连忙走向Slevig。

“我们可能能关上传送门。”Slevig看着Natasha点头道。

“用Loki的权杖。”Natasha道，“好的，我去把它弄过来。”

而另一边，正在跟巨龙恶斗的Tony正想方设法攻击它的弱点，但他无比地清楚这种怪物的外壳异常坚硬，光用简单的炮弹攻击根本无法在他的壳上留下一点痕迹，而他余剩的能量已经不足以让他持续使用镭射激光穿透他的盔甲了。思来想去，既然无法从外部突破，他就只能从内部入手。

“Jarvis，你知道约拿的典故吗？”

“我……不会把他当成榜样的，而且Sir，根据你的身体状况……”

“啊啊，停下，我好不容易才忘了这事你非得在这个时候扫兴吗？”Tony打断了Jarvis的话，紧接着全程加速冲进了巨龙的嘴巴里。

一道道火光伴随着类似骨骼断裂的声音在巨龙体内炸开，从尾部冲出的红色身影丝毫没有减速直接一头撞进电话亭最后栽倒在地面上。毫无缓冲的撞击让Tony眼前一阵发黑，他痛苦地咬着牙呻吟着从地上爬起来，然而他才刚抬起腰还没来得及站稳，就有一发炮弹打在了他的腰侧，紧接着另一发炮弹直接击中了他的腹部盔甲把他整个人撞飞出去，他的背砸在一旁的建筑物随后再次面朝下地扑倒在地上。

剧烈的疼痛自他的身体各处传来几乎让他意识涣散，受损的盔甲正在他的身下发出刺耳的摩擦声，通讯语音系统的损毁也让Jarvis的提示警告变得断断续续。然而就像是上帝嫌他处境还不够危险，事情还不够复杂一样，就在通讯系统也逐步恢复正常的时候，耳机里传来了一个噩耗。

“Stark你能听到我说话吗！有一架装着核弹的战机朝你们飞过去了！”

“多久之后到达？”Tony一边问一边试图从地上爬起来，然而不知道什么东西在他的脑袋上狠敲了一下让他再度扑倒在了地上。耳机里Fury还在不停说着话，但Tony只能捕捉到“最多三分钟”这个关键句。

“Jarvis！把所有能源集中在推进器！”

“已经完成了。”永远知道Tony在想什么的Jarvis在接到Fury的电话的瞬间就已经做好了一切准备工作，他果断地启动推进器将Tony带离地面并将他送往战机飞来的方向上。

战争已经接近尾声，不管是空中的，地面的，还是大厦顶端准备关闭传送门的人都已经没有更多的体力来支撑这场恶斗。但他们明白无论如何他们都不能放弃抗争，就算再多撑一秒也许最后结果也不会有所改变，但至少还有可能胜利机会，但如果他们现在就倒下了，那就必输无疑。

“对到它的顶端！”Slevig一边对拿着权杖的Natasha说一边开始准备运行程序关闭传送门。Natasha咬着牙将权杖刺进魔方的能量罩，两股本质上一样的能量开始相互对冲产生剧烈的电火花。受到影响的魔方逐渐变得不稳定，外层的能量罩也在一点一点地消失，这意味着关闭传送门终于成为可能。

“我能关上它！有人听到我的话了吗！我能关上这个传送门！”

“快关上！”“不！等等！”Steve和Tony几乎是同时开口道，“我这里有一颗核弹可能会在一分钟之内爆炸，而我刚刚恰好想到了应该把它送去哪里。”

一道金红色的身影托着一枚核弹在曼哈顿的上空快速飞过，地上的所有人都不约而同地屏息凝视着那道壮烈的火光，狂跳的心脏几乎要从他们嘴里蹦出来。

“Tony，你知道这一趟可是有去无回。”Steve沉下声音道。

Tony瞪着眼睛用力地吸了一口气，无视了Steve的话，强装镇定地命令Jarvis道：“把剩下的能量都留给转弯，J！”

“Sir，要联络Potts小姐吗？”

Tony瞄了一眼Pepper的照片然后迅速移开视线，近乎大脑空白地回道：“联络吧。”

然而正在飞机上Pepper已经把所有的注意力都集中在新闻直播上，并没有留意到一旁正在震动的手机。

好的，冷静，盯住传送门，你能做到的。

Tony努力想让自己冷静下来但他的心脏几乎就要从他的喉咙里跳了出来。他甚至无法确定最后到底是他还是Jarvis控制着盔甲将他带入了虫洞，耳机里瞬间响起的欢呼声几乎让他停止了呼吸，而眼前出现的这艘巨大的他甚至不知道该怎么形容的怪物一般的宇宙飞船更是让他直接陷入了一片无尽的恐惧。真空使得推进器停止了燃烧工作，断线的Jarvis最后只来得及叫了一声“Sir”就消失在一片寂静当中。彻底失去对盔甲控制的Tony只能松开手从高处坠落，自手中脱离的那枚核弹成功地炸毁了宇宙飞船，但他却知道这远远不是一个结束，而是一个开始。

逐渐开始缺氧的Tony感到了胸口传来一阵沉闷，疲累、困倦、疼痛和无力在一瞬间包围了他，就像是一只只大手抓着他的四肢把他拖进水里。窒息使得他挣扎着想要张开嘴呼吸，然而却只是加速了氧气的流失。不停眨动的眼睛到最后只能无力地闭上，心脏在这一瞬间也终于彻底停止了跳动。

“呃！”今日最为激烈的一次电波冲击直接让Anthony跪倒在地上。血液自他的耳孔里流出说明他的耳膜已经彻底被震裂，受到损伤的小脑使得他失去平衡只能跌撞地在地上半跪半爬着前行。Anthony咬着牙看着不远处的传送门，终于等不下去地强行催动绝境控制着盔甲带他穿过了传送门。瞬间一片黑暗笼罩了他，紧接着绚烂的七彩火花在他的视网膜上留下一道道灼烧的痕迹。

“加油，Stark。”盯着虫洞的Natasha忍不住祈祷道，然而在场的所有人都明白Tony能够回来的几率有多低。地面上的Steve皱着眉不忍地低下了头，他知道作为同伴他们不该放弃Tony，但作为复仇者的一员，他们更应该以大局为重。 “关上吧。”苦涩的声音从众人的耳机里传出，Natasha皱着眉摇了摇头，最终还是只能狠下心彻底关上了传送门。

听到了这些对话的Anthony无声地皱紧了眉头，尽管他不清楚事情的来龙去脉，但光从说话人的语气来看他就知道肯定没什么好事发生。不安使得他心跳开始加速，紧绷的肌肉变得像是钢铁一般坚硬，钢蓝的眼睛微微眯起紧盯着尽头的光点，耐心几乎要被耗尽的Anthony咬紧了牙关，几乎失控地加大马力全速朝它飞了过去，直到大片的刺眼阳光笼罩了他。

“是他！我看到他了！”

“我的天啊……”

“等会！他没有在减速！”

Anthony猛地瞪大了眼睛从一片光斑中捕捉到了那个正在坠落的红色身影，他咬着牙加快了速度朝Tony飞了过去并一炮轰开了正在靠近的Hulk。

这个突然出现的银色身影让所有的人都屏住了呼吸，被打到一旁的Hulk不满地吼叫了一声想要冲过来把Anthony撞开，但Anthony却头也不回像是完全不在意，只是冷静地支起了防护罩将Hulk再一次打到了废墟里。

至此，地面上的Steve和Thor终于忍不住举起手中的武器紧紧地盯着面前正在缓缓降落的Anthony。这个不知道从哪里来的人穿着一身过于炫耀的银色盔甲，湛蓝的眼睛冰冷得如同北极的冰川，然而他的双手却极具保护欲地托住了Tony的身子，像是在宣誓着自己的主权一般悬在半空中高高在上地盯着他们。

Steve和Thor都变得紧张了起来，但他们不想贸然行动，因为Tony还在这人的手里，尽管不知出于各种原因，Steve觉得这个人似乎没有要伤害Tony的意思，但他依然能看出这人对他们有着明显的敌意。而且他身上的这套盔甲……

“你是谁。”Steve死死地盯着Anthony问道，他觉得这个人身上有一种熟悉的感觉，但又非常的陌生。

Anthony冷漠地盯着Steve，没有回答只是低头摘掉了Tony的面具。金属碰撞传来的巨响让地上的两人都震了一下身子，他们做出了准备攻击的姿态但依然没有轻举妄动，直到Anthony落在了地面上，把Tony放了下来，并将他的手掌盖在了Tony已经灭了光的反应堆上。

“放开他！”Steve第一个反应过来把手中的盾甩了出去，但却没能伤到Anthony半分，而Anthony甚至都懒得看他们一眼，只是发动了某种能量给Tony做了一个心脏起搏。

“啊！”一声惊叫瞬间夺走了所有人的注意力，突然睁开双眼的Tony脸色苍白甚至于有些惊魂未定地大口喘着气，直到他对上了Anthony冷漠的双眼。

“你！？”Tony惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，然而他的话还没来得及说完，Steve就打断了他并成功地夺走了他的注意力。

“Tony！你还好吗！”

Tony转过头去看着Steve，然后有些发愣地点了点头。

“我——”

“这个人是谁。”Steve说着再次看向Anthony问道。

“呃，他——”

“你明知道我是谁。”Anthony打断了Tony的话，并上前半步挡住了Tony的半个身子，毫不畏惧地直视着Steve的双眼，“你心里早就已经有了答案，又何必再问。”

Steve眯起眼睛来警惕地盯着眼前的人，他不喜欢这个家伙，而且如果他真的知道自己在想什么并认同了他的想法的话，那这家伙就是Tony Stark，另一个Tony Stark。

“你是从那个虫洞里过来的吗？”如果这家伙真的和那些齐塔瑞人来自同一个地方，那就绝对不是什么好人。事实上，不管这家伙来自哪里，Steve都觉得他不像是好人。

“我没有义务回答你的任何问题，队——长——”Anthony眯着眼睛挑衅道。

现场的气氛瞬间变得尴尬且紧张，站在一旁的Tony不安地看着两人最终还是忍不住打破了这个僵局。

“嘿，我们赢了对吧，别这么紧张。你们饿了吗？我听过街头那边有家阿拉伯烤肉——”

“你还有心情吃什么阿拉伯烤肉？”Anthony转过头来瞪着Tony道。

“嘿！我还没质问你你他妈为什么会在这呢！”Tony不甘示弱地瞪了回去，但显然他的气势比起Anthony的弱了一大截。

“噢真的吗，你不知道我为什么会在这里吗？你想让我告诉你原因吗，你想让他们知道你身体里隐藏着的那些小秘——”

“闭嘴！”Tony瞪着眼睛慌张道，他不知道Anthony在说什么，又或者他知道，但他不确定Anthony都知道了多少。可是不管怎么样，这些事只关于他们，不该有第三个人有机会插入其中。

“这到底是怎么一回事，Tony？”Steve忍不住道。

“我——”Tony看着Steve却不知道该怎么解释，只好回头去瞪着Anthony，“你跟我回大厦！”紧接着又回头对Steve道，“抱歉队长，这属于个人私事。”

“也就是这跟你无关。”Anthony对着欲言又止的Steve冷笑道，随后二话不说直接搂着Tony的腰把他带上了天空。没有做好心理准备的Tony差点忍不住叫了出声，只能下意识地搂住了Anthony的背以维持平衡。

回到大厦后，Anthony将人扔在了沙发上并用绝境黑进了Jarvis的系统强行解体了Tony身上的盔甲。感觉自己一下子失去了保护罩的Tony本能地想从Anthony身边逃开却被对方轻而易举地压在了沙发上几乎动弹不得。Anthony很快就卸下了身上的盔甲让它守在一旁待命，紧接着在Tony来得及说点什么缓和气氛之前直接低头咬住了他的嘴唇。

血腥味缓慢地在唇间泛开刺激着Tony的味蕾，今天已经尝够了这样的味道的Tony本能地开始挣扎起来，但让他有些意外的是，Anthony并没有和以前一样继续纠缠，而是顺势放开了他。

“你——”

“你怀孕了。”Tony的话还没说完就被Anthony打断了，没料到对方竟然得知了这件事的他瞬间大脑一片空白，连带着表情也变得惊讶起来。

“所以这是真的。”看着Tony惊恐的表情，Anthony就知道这事没假了，“你怀孕了，不打算告诉我，还亲自上战场，把自己弄得一身伤甚至休克。这是什么意思，你不想要这个孩子还是不想要你这条命了？”

“这跟你无关！”Tony下意识道。

“你怀的是我的孩子，这当然跟我有关！”

“我不会留着他的！”

“你说什么？”

“我说我不会留着他的！我之前就说过了，如果我怀了我一定会打掉他的！”

“我不允许。”Anthony果断道。

“我不需要你的允许！”Tony瞪着眼睛道。

“我说了我，不，允，许！”Anthony盯着Tony一字一句地恶狠狠道。

Tony瞪大了眼睛看着Anthony，呼吸因为恐惧和愤怒而变得急促起来。他很少，或者说他从来没见过Anthony暴怒的模样，他根本不知道这家伙生气的时候原来这么有压迫感，就像是有一块大石头砸在了他的胸口上，压得他几乎无法呼吸。

“把孩子留下来。”Anthony直视着Tony的双眼道。

“我——不能——”

“把孩子留下来，你跟我走，那就没有人会知道这件事。”

“那之后呢，谁来照顾他……”

“我们。”Anthony打断道，“我们一起照顾他。”

Tony皱着眉看着Anthony，还是不肯妥协地摇起了头。可Anthony根本就没有想过要给他反驳的机会，他果断地捏住Tony的下巴吻上了他的唇，不顾身下人的反抗霸道地舔弄着他的口腔吮吸着他的舌头，一直到Tony因为缺氧而不得不停下挣扎的动作为止。

“跟我走。”Anthony说着命令盔甲将Tony包裹了起来，并带着他来到了工作间的传送门前。

“操！你这和绑架有什么区别！”Tony一边小心地挣扎着一边瞪着Anthony道。

“我反正都囚禁过你了，你觉得我还会在意绑架你吗？”

“操你的——”

“闭嘴，孩子在听着呢。”

“你他妈才给我闭——”Tony话还没说完，黑暗就将他重重包围了起来，紧接着一道亮光拥抱了他，同时一个友好、熟悉但又有些陌生的声音在他身边响起。

“欢迎回家，Boss，以及很高兴认识你，另一位Boss。”

Tony愣了一下，眨了眨眼睛看着眼前的全息投影，犹豫了片刻后问道：“Friday？”

“是的，Boss。”

“所以你用的不是Jarvis。”Tony看向一旁的Anthony道，他身上的盔甲已经消失，但传送门也已经关上，这意味着他没办法回到自己的宇宙里。

“Jarvis？”Anthony回头看着Tony道，“我的Jarvis是个真人，怎么，你的是个AI？”

“Jarvis是我父亲之前的管家。”

“Jarvis是我以前的管家，不过他年纪大了……”Anthony耸耸肩道。

Tony哼了一声表示理解，看来他们这两个宇宙之间的差异还是不少的。

“给他做个完整的身体检查，我想要知道有关他和胎儿的所有详细情况。”

“遵命Boss，不过我强烈建议先让他休息一下。”

Anthony闻言打量了一下Tony身上的伤，皱着眉像是有些不满地点了点头。

“干嘛？”Tony不爽地盯着Anthony道。

“我不喜欢你这样。”Anthony说着朝Tony走过来，“你身上不该有别人留下的痕迹。”

“你——”

“你是我的。”Anthony看着Tony的眼睛道，手臂霸道地圈住了Tony的腰不让他有任何逃脱的机会。

Tony有些惊讶地看着Anthony，一时之间不知道该怎么回答。

“只有我能触碰你，只有我可以在你身上留下痕迹。”Anthony说着低头把手放在了Tony的肚子上，他能感觉到胎儿的心跳声，那比他想象的还要清晰，比他想象的还要有力。

“你摸过自己的肚子吗？”

“没有——”

“你该试试。”Anthony道，“这样你就不会有想要打掉孩子的想法了。”

Tony皱着眉抿了抿嘴唇，默默地别过了脸去拒绝做出任何回应。

“我要你。”Anthony贴着Tony的耳边低声道，“我也要这个孩子。所以你该明白就算你成功打掉了他，我也还会让你再怀上的。”

Tony心里抽了一下，不甘地瞪了Anthony一眼，但也没说什么。

“我想洗个澡。”最终，他只能转移话题道。

Anthony微微勾起了嘴角，转身把Tony带进了浴室。

“洗澡而已，我一个人就——唔！”

Anthony不顾Tony的抵抗脱掉了两人身上的所有衣服并把他带进了淋浴间，少了衣服的阻隔，他可以更加清晰地看出来Tony的小腹的确有了些许微微的凸起，不太明显，但仔细观察还是能看出来的。而与腹部相比，其实Tony的胸部变化反而比较明显。穿上衣服的时候还不觉得，但脱下衣服之后Anthony就发现他的胸部变得更加柔软了，而且有明显的体积增大现象。有些好奇的Anthony迫不及待地捏住Tony一边的乳头玩弄了起来，然后用手掌包住他的乳房缓慢地揉捏着，像是在给他按摩又像是爱抚。

“你——能不能别一天到晚就想着性？”已经两个月没有被人触碰过的身体对Anthony的抚摸反应有点迟钝，但身体记忆说到底也不是这么容易摆脱的一项存在，因此在Anthony耐心的抚弄之下，Tony还是逐渐起了反应。

“你知道我不能。”Anthony说着咬住了Tony的耳朵，双手缓慢移到了他的后背随后下滑握住了他的臀部。

“上帝——我现在不能——”

“让我操你。”

“你——唔——”

再次贴上来的嘴唇堵住了Tony所有试图拒绝的话，逐渐升起的气温烘得他的大脑有些迷糊，再加上Anthony那双永远不知道“安分”两个字怎么写的双手……Tony猜他大概只能又一次败在这个男人的手上了。但又或许是从一开始他就没有真的想要拒绝，谁知道呢，这些问题从来就没有所谓的正确答案。只是感受着Anthony身上传来的体温，Tony觉得也许，留下来不是一个错误的选择。


End file.
